Relieve Me Grapefruit
by sharpcontrast
Summary: It always feels so refreshing after doing… “It”. Tsk, tsk, tsk. It’s not what you think, perverts! Just some lighthearted humor and a little Yohna goodness for everyone.


****

**Relieve Me Grapefruit**

****

****

**Story One: Hot, Steamy Fun**

****

**Overall Summary: It always feels so refreshing after doing… "It". Tsk, tsk, tsk. It's not what you think, perverts! Just some lighthearted humor and a little Yohna goodness for everyone.**

**Story One Summary: When the kids are out, the adults go and play. Some much-needed R and R is on the way! Some hot, steamy fun. Under the burning, scorching sun.**

**Pairings: [Yohna], [One-sided Hao X Anna], [Slight Hao X Horo Horo]**

**Warnings: Characters may and will be slightly OOC. Plus when reading, always keep an open-mind!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nothing at all. Nani mo nai! So there, happy? Shaman King belongs to the all-powerful Hiroyuki Takei-sensei. Well… enjoy!**

"_I think grownups just_ **act** _like they know what they're doing_." 

–Calvin from Calvin and Hobbes: Attack of the Deranged Mutant Killer Monster Snow Goons

It was a quiet day in the city of Tokyo. Well, at least quieter than usual. Summer was upon the busy streets, the sun glaring so. That source of heat seemed to dare anyone who stepped foot outside of the shade. Not that anyone would do so…

In another part of the city, a house lay still; it's occupants silent. Two figures could distinctively be seen in the house. Both inhabitants were currently residing in the same room. Inside, the room was hot. Humid air floated around the whole house silently. Seemingly though, the two occupants paid no mind at all to the heat, lest they feel the humidity. It was hot enough as it was.

It felt so hot, even a just little bit sticky. The feeling left a burning sensation on her body. "Yoh," she moaned softly. Just a little bit harder now and it will be all over now. It felt… nice.

"Yeah, you like that… don't you?"

Her not responding made him grin slightly. Boy was he good. Her muscles were not at all tense, as they were before. And this was all because of him. Gently he coaxed her onto her back. Willingly she turned, ready for more. He started at her forehead, going on to her shoulders. He kept going incredibly lower and lower. Her breath caught in her throat. '_Gods, where did he learn to do such a thing?' _She made a note to herself to ask him later. For now though, she kept to herself, enjoying the moment.

He was setting her ablaze. Her whole body felt so… felt so… words couldn't describe it. It felt so right; it was surely criminal to be wrong. Anna gasped a little when she knew where Yoh was heading. He moved further down until he reached a sensitive spot. Her senses tingled a little, causing a giggle to escape her throat. Once again, Yoh grinned at the marvelous sight held before him. Just after they began their little "session", he couldn't stop grinning like a madman.

The sensation coursed through her body once more, causing her a sort of pleasurable pain. She bit her lip to stop the giggle that was working its way to her mouth. Yoh failed to notice while still, in a steady motion, moving his fingers in and out between the spaces there. The latter's gentle touch caused the former to feel rather lightheaded. His hands were moist from what he had been previously doing. He frowned slightly, looking down at his hands. He had to wash it off, but first things come first. Besides, he wasn't done with Anna just yet. There were still a few more tricks in his bag. Yoh continued on, knowing fully that Anna would feel in heaven after he was done with her.

In another part of the house, two people walked about. Both were looking for something, or rather, some_one_.

"Damn it, where's Yoh!?" a blue haired boy, better known as Horo Horo, cried out frustrated.

"I'm sure they're around here somewhere," the other voice said offhandedly.

"I know that Hao," the ainu said dejectedly, "but where?"

Hao shrugged. "Somewhere."

'I-don't-know-but-don't-really-give-a-damn' was plainly heard in the brunette's voice making Horo Horo grumble to himself. He scratched at his head irritated that he couldn't find the laidback shaman _or_ his fiancée. Not that he would _want_ to look for Anna. I mean, it made a shiver go down his spine just thinking about her.

"Man, I really don't know how Yoh could stand that she-witch!"

The former destroyer turned around, eyeing him with new interest. "You mean Anna?" His voice hinted a bit of curiosity mixed with something else he couldn't quite make out. There was an awkward silence afterwards. They carried on as if nothing happened.

"Yoh! Yoh! Where are you?" Horo Horo's voice screeched out indiscreetly.

"You might want to lower your voice, impudent fool. They might be asleep."

"Ah! You're right. Gomen," the snowboarder said sheepishly. "Hey--! Is it just me or do I hear voices?"

"Hmm?"

"Listen."

They were right. As they strained to hear, they caught sound of voices. A male and female, to be exact. Obviously they were of the people being searched for.

Hao looked thoughtful for a moment, "I think they came from Anna's room…"

Both shamans pressed their ears against the thin shoji door. Rather _interesting_ sounds indeed.

"Yoh," a voice called out; it was Anna's.

"Yeah?"

"Can you do it harder? I really think you're going too soft on me."

"I'm trying as hard as I can!"

"Well, try harder!"

"But Anna-a-a!" the voice whined. Typical Yoh.

"You know what you could do to make it feel better?" A pause. "Un, _much_ better."

"Heh heh, I didn't know you liked it that way Anna!"

"Well, it's not like you asked."

Another pause. "You're right." A chuckle. "Hey Anna?"

"What is it?"

"Do you want me to do it again?"

"_What_ again?" a slightly irritated voice answered.

"Y'know…" the voice was hesitant. Whispers, then someone giggling. From the sounds of it, it probably came from… _Anna!?_

"Well, it DID feel good."

"So, do you want me to--"

A sultry voice was heard, quite shockingly too. "No need to tell me, _dear_." The "dear" coming out more, oh how you say, sensual than intended.

Horo and Hao looked at each other simultaneously, a look of awe spread across their faces. They couldn't quite believe what they were hearing. But then again, people are full of surprises. None said a word. They leaned in harder for a better listening.

"Oh Yoh, don't do that… d-damn it! Stop doing that ther—A-ah! Don't stop now…"

"Anna would you like some of this?" the boy asked sweetly. He was urging her. Like the witch from Snow White, he kept coaxing her to eat the luscious apple, the forbidden fruit.

"Fine, I gue—Ah! Burning, burning! Yoh, I feel hot now! Too hot! Damn you Asakura Yoh!!"

"A-ah! Gomen nasai, Anna! I really didn't think it would be too much for you!"

"Just get that damn thing outta my face!"

"Hai!"

A sigh of relief. "Next time, don't make it so hot. I can't take it that way! Well, not at _that_ temperature. Things were just too steamy for my liking."

"Alright. I promise to be more careful, Anna."

"Yoh…" she drawled out slowly.

Some shuffling. "Hmm? You called, your majesty?" The grin could be heard in his voice.

"What are you doi--! Ah! Didn't I tell you not to--ha ha!" The sound of rambunctious laughter filled the air. "S-stop it Yoh! That's my… my… ha ha!" Giggles soon filled up the room, carrying on to the outside, where two eavesdropping shamans were glued to their spot.

After a couple of minutes, the laughter died down. It left only silence when… "Ittaiiiii!!!" Yoh's screams replaced the laughter just a while back.

"Ittai! What was that for!? Anna-a!"

Grumbling in response she said, "It's your own fault for doing that. I told you before that it was my… sensitive spot."

"Aw, you're no fun Anna!"

"You call that fun! That was more like torture!"

"Gomen gomen gomen Anna! Hontou ni!"

"Ugh, fine. I forgive you Yoh. But…"

A sharp intake of breath.

"Fifty miles around the house. Starting… now."

A scrambling Yoh came out, eyes wide with terror. He didn't even see Horo Horo or Hao as he whizzed past them.

"Oh yeah!" Anna shouted to Yoh's back on his way out. "Don't forget dinner!" As an afterthought she added, "Thanks for the massage!" She spun around quickly, sensing other presences.

Both of them had their eyes on Anna. She looked down at what she was wearing, or rather, what she _wasn't._ Clad in only a towel, she turned a crimson red. A vein was popping out of her head. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE, ASAKURA HAO!?"

The said person winced upon hearing his name. Regaining composure he said, "Hello dear sister-in-law." Anna wasn't fooled one bit by his cheery demeanor. Nonetheless, he continued on. "My brother has been treating you right, I presume?"

The itako snapped scathingly. "Of course!" Eyes narrowed at him, she was fuming. She glared at him with utmost contempt. How she despised his guts. The shoji shut with a thud with the sound echoing in the halls. A few minutes later, Anna came out fully dressed and heading down the hall to the stairs. With her, she brought along the black stopwatch.

Yoh passed by Anna, glistening with sweat. Droplets of perspiration were forming on his forehead. The heat didn't help either. It glared brightly as if it were mad at Yoh for running out there, much less stand there. There was no cool breeze, no downpour of rain.

As he was of to go on his next lap, his head turned. Their eyes locked on to each other. In that millisecond, his eyes met hers. He retreated to his running, looking straight ahead. As soon as their gazes were leveled, they looked away quickly. But, if you looked close enough, you would have seen him mouth to her a question. "Later?" His lips moved. Of course, he didn't have to hear her answer to know. Her eyes told him enough. In turn, he felt his own grin widen. It was going to be a long night…

**Author Notes: Aaah! I'm soooo sorry it's not really what you expected. Well, it's not like I wrote it for YOU people. Okay, I partially did. Other than that, I did it all for my own amusement. Please review! I don't mind. Any comments, suggestions, or even flames. Send all of those who-hahs to Food4thoughtQTpi@aol.com. You could also IM me at AIM with the sn "All 4 U HieiKoi". Also questions. I can answer those too (When I have the time!). By the way, while I was writing this I didn't have a chance to explain the whole "sticky mess" on Yoh's hands, or the "in and out" business. Well, if you've ever had a massage, the masseuse puts lotion on their hands before rubbing you down. (LoL) And with the whole "in and out" thing… Yoh was just massaging in between Anna's feet. Hence the "in and out" between the toes. Hopefully you had as much fun reading this as much as I did writing this. Oh yeah! Before I forget, this one goes out to Faye-chan who was incredibly supportive. More FLCL power, ne, Faye-chan? ^_^**

**On the next story (Story Two: Trading Tips)**

****

**Preview: "Ren, how do you get it to stick up that way? Not that I don't love it. I mean, gawd, it makes you all the sexier! But… y'know, I'm just curious is all…"**

**"Why don't you ask Hao?" the Chinese shaman snorted.**

**"Okay!" Horo Horo goes up to Hao, feeling it. His eyes grow wide with surprise. "He-e-ey! How did you get it so smooth and silky-like?"**

**Hao replied with a cocky grin, "It's all in the wrist, dear. All in the wrist."**

**[Horo Horo X Ren X Hao]**

**---**

**Ja matta, minna-san! ~Yoshihiro Ayane (Chuu!) Arigatou for reading! 'Til next time…**

**Tsuzuku**


End file.
